<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ricatti, menzogne e mezze verità by ImLety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790763">Ricatti, menzogne e mezze verità</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLety/pseuds/ImLety'>ImLety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLety/pseuds/ImLety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Simon non avesse voluto liberare Camille? E se avesse detto di no a Clary, ma, se, in fin dei conti, non avesse avuto scelta? E se, di conseguenza, avesse dovuto cavarsela da solo per mesi prima di essere catturato da Valentine?</p><p>Mentre ripeterò allo sfinimento che preferisco i libri alla serie tv, questa mia breve storia tiene conto parte degli eventi di entrambi, con parti cambiate da me.</p><p>Se non sei fan di Saphael vai a leggere qualcos'altro, perché mentre amo Clizzy, mi sono anche appassionata ad un Simon pansessuale che frequenta Raphael(gay).</p><p>I PERSONAGGI NON MI APPARTENGONO.</p><p>Attualmente la storia è IN REVISIONE, ma completa e perfettamente leggibile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scelte agrodolci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Questo è una breve introduzione, l'evento è accaduto tre mesi prima del resto della storia, come ho scritto poi. Buona lettura.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>PROLOGO:  </b> <em>tre mesi prima</em></p><p>Per quel giorno l'addestramento è finito, quindi Simon si trova nella sua stanza a pensare. E' consapevole del fatto che dovrebbe dormire, ma, si sta ancora abituando alla vita notturna, perciò impiega sempre un po' di tempo. Come al solito, sta pensando a Raphael; sa che il capo del clan si è reso conto della sua constante distrazione negli ultimi allenamenti, però, secondo il novellino, non ha diritto di arrabbiarsi, infatti è totalmente colpa sua! Non che lo sappia ... Simon non vuole che l'altro scopra dove finisce la sua mente ogni volta che vede il vampiro più anziano ma, per quanto si impegni, la sottigliezza non è mai stata il suo forte. Egli infatti non può fare a meno di guardarlo, soprattutto perché indossa pantaloni della tuta e canottiera, invece che il solito completo, e lo trova stupendo. Poi quegli occhi scuri ... il rimuginare di Simon sulla propria cotta, non che ammetta a se' stesso che lo sia, viene interrotto da un bussare alla porta.</p><p>-Avanti.- sulla soglia appare Chad, uno degli altri vampiri, così ovviamente irritato.</p><p>-C'è quella tua  <em>shadowhunter</em>  che vuole parlarti, la rossa.- almeno questo spiega il suo fastidio, a nessuno qui piacciono i nephilim, difatti il vampiro sputa la parola " <em>shadowhunter</em> " come qualcuno direbbe "cibo marcio e avariato", non che Simon possa davvero biasimarlo.</p><p>-Grazie, adesso vado giù.- il giovane sorride in segno di gratitudine e, mentre inizia a scendere le scale, sente l'altro borbottare di sbrigarsi e farla andare via. Simon si chiede di cosa voglia parlare Clary, i due non si incontrano per il semplice gusto di vedersi da un po', in realtà dalla svolta di Simon. Riguardo quest'ultimo, il novellino è ormai venuto a patti con la sua condizione piuttosto eterna e non biasima la sua amica per la scelta che ha preso, solo forse un po' per il fatto che abbia pensato solo a se' stessa e non a lui e cosa avrebbe potuto volere...non che glielo direbbe mai, quel ragazzo è troppo gentile per quello.</p><p>Arriva nell'atrio, vuoto considerando l'ora tarda...o si dice presto? Tecnicamente è l'alba ora quindi...quella linea di pensiero è fortunatamente interrotta da Clary che inizia subito a parlare. Presto non penserà più che sia stata una così grande fortuna.</p><p>-Simon, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.- </p><p>-Bene, ciao anche a te.- risponde sarcastico.</p><p>-Sì sì, scusa, ciao. Comunque, ho scoperto chi ha il Libro Bianco, posso svegliare mia madre! - è chiaramente eccitata per questo, nessuno metterebbe in dubbio l'amore di questa ragazza per la propria madre, l'ha cercata per mesi.</p><p>-Wow, è fantastico- si rianima subito Simon, in fondo Jocelyn è sempre stata come una seconda madre per lui -e chi è? E perché hai bisogno di me? -</p><p>-Beh ... il libro- esita, non è mai un buon segno, significa che qualsiasi cosa dirà non piacerà a Simon, entrambi lo sanno, ma, Clary sceglie comunque di proseguire -lo ha Camille e mi serve che mi aiuti a liberarla, so che è qui.- sputa l'ultima parte tutta d'un fiato, forse inconsciamente sapendo il peso della richiesta che sta facendo, mentre il primo pensiero dell'altro è quanto sia una pessima idea quella, anzi totalmente disastrosa!</p><p>-C ... Ca ... Camille ?! - balbetta il giovane vampiro, chiaramente spaventato, che non può fare a meno di rivivere quella terribile esperienza al solo suono del nome: la sua voce, quell'attrazione fatale, essere dissanguato, la sensazione del suo stesso sangue sotto di lui, farsi strada fuori dalla tomba, la paura, l'ansia, la consapevolezza di essere un ...</p><p>-Camille, sì, Lei... Simon? Simon?! Simon, ascoltami!- a quel richiamo l'altro esce di scatto dal riviversi di quei dolorosi ricordi. Egli, in una chiara dimostrazione di mancanza d filtro cervello-bocca, esclama: -e tu vuoi liberarla ?! Sei pazza? -</p><p>-Si, si e no. Dai Simon, sono la tua migliore amica e mia mamma ti ha sempre aiutato, ti ha praticamente cresciuto, come puoi rifiutarti di aiutarla?! - dice in tono accusatorio, mentre inizia ad andare verso il sotterraneo. Il vampiro la ferma, prendendola per un braccio.</p><p>-No, Clary. Non possiamo. Camille è pazza.- Simon prova a dissuaderla, sapendo benissimo quanto è impossibile. Se quella ragazza ha deciso di fare qualcosa, niente e nessuno, nemmeno il buon senso, può fermarla. Infatti la rossa si gira a guardarlo e poi fa l'ultima cosa che il suo amico si sarebbe mai aspettato da lei: lo ricatta.</p><p>-Se non mi aiuti- esordisce, scrollandosi di dosso la mano dell'altro e alzando il mento -andrò dal Clave e dirò che Camille ti ha ucciso e poi che Raphael ti ha girato contro la tua volontà, essendo entrambi capi al momento degli atti tutto il clan pagherà e io avrò Camille.-</p><p>-Ma...ma... non puoi essere seria, Clary. E... sei stata tu a volermi seppellire, non Raphael!- prova a difendersi Simon, iniziando a farsi prendere dal panico. Il clan lo ha accolto quando era perso, è stato la sua famiglia, gli hanno insegnato a controllare la sua sete di sangue, gli hanno dimostrato che non è un mostro, c'è ancora molto da imparare... non può permettere che vengano feriti.</p><p>-Sono serissima. E cosa pensi? Il Clave crederà a me se dirò che è stato lui. Quindi... mi aiuti o no?- non lo guarda nemmeno negli occhi, forse si sta già pentendo, o no, in ogni caso non tornerà sui suoi passi, non lo fa mai.</p><hr/><p>Simon l'ha aiutata.</p><p>Hanno liberato Camille.</p><p>L'uccellino ha tradito il clan. Oramai è perfettamente convinto che lo odino. Sicuramente LUI si odia.</p><p>E' certo che non dimenticherà mai il dolore che ha provato quando Chad e Madelane sono morti, bruciati dai raggi di sole entrati dal buco fatto dalla sua presunta amica con una runa, o lo sguardo di Raphael quando ha detto "sono deluso da te" e "uccideteli tutti".</p><hr/><p>Nel momento in cui Clary, Camille e Simon hanno messo piede fuori dall'hotel l'ultimo avrebbe voluto tornare indietro e implorare perdono. </p><p>Ma non l'ha fatto, perché non sente di meritarlo e probabilmente lo ucciderebbero, in quel momento non era ancora così disperato. O almeno questo è quello che si è detto, forse, pensa, è solo un codardo.</p><p>NO. Si urla mentalmente.</p><p>Ha fatto quello che era necessario. Era il clan o lui e, sinceramente, nel grande schema delle cose non fa certo una grande differenza. Simon ha bisogno di ripeterselo, forse un giorno ci crederà o, almeno, gli farà provare meno dolore.</p><p>-...SIMON!- l'interpellato ha quasi avuto un infarto all'urlo di Clary, "fortuna che sono già morto, no?" pensa amaramente.<br/><br/></p><p>-Clary! Perché urli? Mi hai spaventato.- Simon suona infastidito alle sue stesse orecchie, non lo ammetterà a se' stesso, ma è già pentito delle sue azioni. </p><p>-Cercavo ti attirare la tua attenzione, sai, perché ti stavo parlando, ma, mi ignoravi.- manca solo che metta le mani sui fianchi e batta il piede a terra, probabilmente non lo fa solo perché tiene spada e stilo e sta continuando a camminare nel tunnel. Questa ragazza deve davvero smettere di pensare di essere il centro del mondo...</p><p>-Oh, tesoro, sono sicura che Simon abbia molto per la testa, difatti ...- Simon non può farci nulla, la sua sola voce carica di veleno gli causa i brividi.</p><p>-Taci tu, nessuno ti ha interpellato.- la interrompe la rossa, con quell'aria di superiorità che ha imparato così bene dai suoi nuovi amici. Il giovane vampiro non ha bisogno che Camille finisca quel pensiero, ha una vaga idea di cosa potrebbe essere e non gli piace per niente.  -Comunque, stavo dicendo... sono sicura che puoi stare con me all'Istituto. Non sei contento, Si? Potremmo parlare quando vogliamo, come ai vecchi tempi.-</p><p>-Si, come ai vecchi tempi.- finge un sorriso Simon, che sembra più come una smorfia, ma, tanto la ragazza ha già smesso di guardarlo, non che vedesse molto in primo luogo. Il ragazzo ha seri dubbi che sarà mai come ai vecchi tempi, troppo è cambiato. Non sono più i bambini che giocavano insieme al parco, che ascoltavano nuove canzoni o gli adolescenti sempre pronti a coprirsi a vicenda ed aiutarsi. Ora Simon dubita esista più un "noi".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vorrei precisare che, nonostante in questa storia io dipinga Clary come una persona egoista e forse un po' egocentrica, non la odio, anzi apprezzo molto il suo personaggio.<br/>All'inizio dei libri si stava adattando a un nuovo mondo senza una delle persone più importanti della sua vita e, si sa, gli adolescenti sono un po' egocentrici e drammatici.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I pericoli della notte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ecco cosa fa Simon dopo il tradimento. Quindi questo sarebbe tre mesi dopo gli eventi del capitolo 1. Buona lettura.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In questo momento Simon sta tornando da una macelleria dove ordina sempre bistecche al sangue e beve quest'ultimo, ovviamente fa schifo però, almeno, placa la sete e gli impedisce di azzannare il primo mondano che passa, ormai è il meglio che può chiedere. Il tizio dietro al bancone lo guarda sempre in modo sospettoso, come se stesse per attaccarlo in qualsiasi momento, di certo Simon non perde la triste ironia di quell'ultima osservazione, ma,finché paga, ignora il suo aspetto trasandato. Rimanendo su quella linea di pensiero, Simon non sa per quanto ancora potrà pagare, non ha molti soldi. I pochi che è riuscito a ottenere li ha guadagnati facendo lavoretti per Luke, che è così gentile da fingere che valgono più di quanto non facciano, prima lo lasciava anche stare a casa sua, però se n'è andato dopo il primo attacco, nonostante tutte le sue proteste. Il vampiro non voleva creare problemi a quello che era praticamente suo padre e decisamente l'unica persona a cui ancora fregava qualcosa di lui, inoltre stare in un luogo fisso non lo aiutava di certo a non farsi trovare.</p><p>Ora abbiamo i due hanno accordo: Simon, non avendo davvero un posto dove stare, gira per le strade di New York di notte e lo avvisa se vede qualcosa di sospetto, mentre Luke lo paga con abbastanza soldi per procurarsi il sangue o , talvolta, anche con dei vestiti. Inoltre spesso cancella filmati del Mondo delle Ombre catturati dalle telecamere delle strade, nonostante la ragione principale di quella procedura piuttosto illegale sia che non vuole che altri incappino in mezzo al caos in cui vive come ha fatto lui. Ufficialmente Simon è un "aiuto del NYPD" tramite il detective Garroway, ufficiosamente, secondo il ragazzo, Luke è la persona migliore del mondo.</p><p>Per bere quel poco sangue che riesce a ottenere si nasconde sempre in qualche vicolo buio, indossa di proposito vestiti scuri, di solito è abbastanza fortunato da farcela indisturbato. "Oggi non è uno di quei giorni", pensa Simon, quando viene scovato da due vampiri e questo di per se' non è nulla di nuovo. Alcuni nascosti, soprattutto lupi e vampiri in cerca di vendetta o di accettazione nel clan, provano a ucciderlo o catturarlo a causa dell'ordine di uccisione che Raphael ha emesso a seguito del suo tradimento. "Oh, Rapha" pensa Simon tra se' e se' "quanto mi manca quel messicano scontroso, quanto mi manca il clan." Il ragazzo si riscuote, ripetendosi di aver fatto ciò che era necessario, difatti la scelta era tra un Raphael morto e uno che lo odia, per lui era semplice considerando che già non lo sopportava. Ecco, pensieri del genere porterebbero ad una spirale discendente di malinconia, ma, ora Simon non ha esattamente il tempo di commiserarsi. Ci sono due stronzi da affrontare, yuppy! Tipico lunedì faticoso! La lotta è in realtà piuttosto breve, i tre vampiri sono così veloci che solo qualcun'altro della loro specie potrebbe distinguerli, e termina quando Simon ne uccide uno causando la fuga dell'altro.Ha imparato in questo modo a combattere, era necessario se voleva sopravvivere dopo aver lasciato la casa di Luke e, prima ancora, l'Istituto, cosa che ha fatto dopo una settimana.</p><p>In quel <em>sacro</em> luogo, la maggior parte degli shadowhunters "più santi di te" lo guardava storto, anche se nessuno ha osato lamentarsi perché Alec, il capo, ha detto loro di occuparsi dei propri dovere, ossia un modo diplomatico di dire di farsi gli affari propri. Non che importi, comunque Clary non voleva che parlasse troppo con altre persone, probabilmente per paura che Simon rivelasse la sua geniale trovata, inoltre il vampiro si era reso perfettamente conto che la ragazza lo guardava disgustata ogni volta che beveva sangue, anche se dubita fortemente che ne fosse consapevole. Da allora l'unico con cui Simon parla è Luke, che ha promesso di non rivelare di essere in contatto con lui. Probabilmente la rossa lo cercherebbe se Alec non l'avesse confinata nell'Istituto con la sola eccezione delle pattuglie, l'uomo era molto arrabbiato quando ha scoperto che aveva, nelle sue parole "quasi causato una guerra con il clan dei vampiri più forte di New York" e "liberato una psicotica assassina" perché si comportava come "una bambina irresponsabile e impulsiva", forse suona duro, ma Simon si rese conto di essere d'accordo con lui, dopo aver superato l'attimo di terrore alla sfuriata di Alec. Anche se forse "sfuriata" non è il termine migliore, considerando che il nephilim ha detto tutto ciò con una calma mortale che lo rendeva ancora più terrificante. </p><p>Quindi ora eccola qui, i vicoli sono diventati i migliori ristoranti che può permettersi. Che caduta di stile, nelle parole del grande Magnus Bane. Nonostante la lotta fosse finita Simon mantiene una posizione accovacciata, pronto ad attaccare, sentendo la presenza di altre due persone.</p><p>-Dai, chiunque tu sia, hai visto cosa so fare, vattene o vieni fuori e fai la stessa fine di questo qui.- dicendolo indica il mucchietto di cenere, spera solo di fare in fretta, deve assolutamente trovare un posto dove nascondersi dal sole, che comparirà presto.</p><p>-Veniamo in pace.- dice una voce subito riconosciuta, è Jace, che salta giù dalla scala antincendio con una capriola per poi atterrare in piedi a pochi metri da Simon.</p><p>-Esibizionista.- lo appella sarcasticamente quello atterrato di fianco a lui, Alec.</p><p>-Cosa volete? - se sono stupiti dal suo tono duro, lo coprono bene. Il biondo ha il suo solito ghigno strafottente e il corvino la sua espressione indifferente.</p><p>-Sù, vamp, vieni- esorta il primo -Magnus ha preparato un'appartamento per te.-</p><p>-Che vi importa? - il suddetto "vamp" non si muove, -e non chiamarmi "vamp", altrimenti ti chiamerò...Gaston, ecco.-</p><p>Chi diavolo è Gaston?- inizia a chiedere il corvino, per interrompersi subito dopo -anzi no, non voglio saperlo, sarà un altro strano riferimento.- scelta saggia, Alec.</p><p>Jace sembra seguire la stessa linea di pensiero del parabatai, perché si limita a scrollare le spalle -Clary è preoccupata.-</p><p>-Di non avere più un cagnolino fedele che gli vada dietro o che riveli del suo ricatto? - ribatte Simon acido, sa di essere meschino, ma non può farci nulla, della preoccupazione di Clary proprio non gli importa più nulla.</p><p>-Aspetta, quale ricatto? - Jace sta per tempestarlo di domande, ma è subito interrotto da Alec.</p><p>-Non ora, il sole sta per sorgere e Lewis ha bisogno di andare in un posto sicuro, ma poi, tu- a quel punto indica il vampiro- ci dirai cosa ti è successo e di cosa parli mentre sistemiamo la ferita alla gamba.- su quella nota Simon si guarda le gambe e, oh cavolo, non si era nemmeno accorto di essere ferito. Doppio cavolo, lo shadowhunter sempre così stoico sembra un po' preoccupato mentre i tre si addentrano nel Queens, probabilmente in direzione dell'appartamento dello stregone nominato prima, fortunatamente lontano dalla vecchia vita di Simon a Brooklyn e dall'Istituto e l'hotel Dumort a Manhattan. Non può fare a meno di notare che sono nei pressi della libreria di Luke. Territorio dei lupi mannari quindi, bene, Simon può lavorare con quello.</p><p>Una volta all'interno è evidente che è stato Magnus ad arredare questo posto, è pieno di colori e ha un che di drammatico che solo lo stregone potrebbe rendere anche assolutamente favoloso. Non che nessuno abbia tempo per esaminare i dettagli perché Jace accompagna il vampiro in camera e l'altro resta indietro. Simon sente che si sta dirigendo verso il balcone,mentre sblocca il telefono, compone un numero, degli squilli e ...</p><p>-Aiutami a toglierti i pantaloni.- chiede, o meglio ordina il biondo, che armeggia con la cintura dell'altro.</p><p>-Cosa stai facendo?! Sono pan, ma non mi piacciono i biondi arroganti e stronzi. - mezzo sussurra e mezzo strilla Simon.</p><p>-Prima di tutto, io non sono arrogante, sono solo molto consapevole dei miei molti pregi e secondo, voglio solo bendare la ferita che hai alla gamba, idiota! E inoltre i ragazzi sono più il genere del mio parabatai.-</p><p>-Ah già, buona idea, scusa.- risponde mentre, con l'aiuto dello shadowhunter, si spoglia dei jeans -a proposito di Alec, chi sta chiamando? -</p><p>-Probabilmente Magnus.- vero, Simon avrebbe dovuto capirlo, ma è stanco e non dorme in un vero letto da mesi.</p><p>-Si- conferma Alec, apparso all'improvviso sulla soglia quasi dandogli un infarto, chiaramente metaforico dato che, di nuovo è già morto -sarà qui tra poco, darà un'occhiata a quella ferita- il corvina fa un cenno alle mie gambe ora nude, prima di distogliere lo sguardo.</p><p>Lo stregone arriva in tre minuti con un portale e, mentre Simon beve il sangue, finalmente non di animale, e cacao che mi gli ha preparato, il quale, si sente aggiungere, è delizioso, racconta ai tre quello che è successo da poco prima di liberare la cagna fino ad ora.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quando Simon dice che chiamerà Jace Gaston, mi riferisco a quello della "bella e la Bestia, il ragazzo era arrogante e violento, lo stereotipo di "tutto muscoli, niente cervello". <br/>Non che io pensi che Jace sia così, è solo come appare. Simon non l'avrebbe detto se non fosse stato sicuro che l'altro non avrebbe capito il riferimento.<br/>Non sono sicura di lasciarlo però, magari lasciate un commento a riguardo, se vi va.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Una quasi possibilità di riscatto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cosa pensa il clan della faccenda? E, soprattutto, cosa pensa Raphael?</p><p>{La traduzione delle parti in spagnolo si trova nelle note finali.}</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Raphael's</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> pov</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Non sono più lo stesso, ovviamente non lo dò a vedere, solo chi mi conosce bene potrebbe accorgersene, persone come Lily, Stan, Elliot, Magnus o Ragnor. </p><p>Quest'ultimo è morto e il quarto mi sta dando il trattamento silenzioso, quindi solo i primi tre assistono al mio dolore.</p><p>Dolore causato dalle azioni del nascente, Simon ha tradito il clan per la shadowhunter, era il bambino del clan, <em>mi bebè</em><em>*</em> ed ha scelto la testa rossa su di noi.</p><p>Lei chiede e lui fa.</p><p>Ne è chiaramente innamorato, come è chiaramente non ricambiato e senza speranza...evidente solo a tutti gli altri a quanto pare, <em>Dios</em>!</p><p>Sono passati tre mesi e di lui nemmeno l'ombra, tutti si aspettavano tornasse strisciando e implorando perdono, che avremmo concesso: Camille è il suo padre ed essendo nuovo il legame era ancora esistente, e abbastanza forte; stava imparando ed è normale commettere errori. <br/>Tutti si erano affezionati all'<em>estupidò pajarito**</em><em>, </em>l'hotel è così silenzioso senza di lui.</p><p>Ma non è venuto, è rimasto con coloro che disprezzano e uccidono la nostra specie perché siamo ciò che siamo, a quanto pare non gli importa.</p><p>Dovrei semplicemente dimenticarlo come lui ha fatto con me...cioè noi, con noi!</p><p>Sto facendo avanti e indietro nella mia stanza, quando squilla il telefono.</p><p>È Bane. Sono onestamente tentato di ignorarlo, ho ben altri problemi a cui pensare senza dover ascoltare gli inutili drammi di quell'idiota frequentatore di nephilim.</p><p>Rispondo: -Cosa vuoi, Bane? Ho da fare io.-</p><p>-Sicuro, solo che, come posso dirlo... ho per le mani un caso che potrebbe interessarti...- quello stregone adora essere drammatico e far pendere la gente dalle sue labbra in questo modo.</p><p> </p><p><em>-Habla,</em> Bane, <em>no tengo </em><em>tiempo</em><em> para </em><em>tus</em><em>acertijos</em><em>.***- </em>sono irritato e so che lo capisce dallo scivolone fatto nella mia lingua-madre.</p><p>-Calmati, <em>hijo</em><em>****</em>, ho alcuni informazioni su Sergei, che credo tu voglia sapere.-</p><p> </p><p>-Chi?- chiedo massaggiandomi il ponte del naso tra pollice e indice. Sento arrivare un mal di testa.</p><p>-Massì, dai Raphael, Sheldon, il tuo piccolo vampiro.-</p><p>Simon! Se il mio cuore non fosse morto adesso batterebbe all'impazzata, sono mesi che non sento parlare di lui, il clan non osa nominarlo.</p><p>Nonostante quello che succede dentro di me, resto freddo e distaccato all'esterno.</p><p>-Simon. E, per quanto mi riguarda, può essere morto, <em>el es a traidor*****.-</em></p><p>-No, lui è stato...- ma Bane si blocca all'improvviso e, senza però capire che succede, sento delle urla: "Simon"..."le tende"..."si è"..."Magn"...</p><p>Sento Magnus dire che sta arrivando prima che torni al telefono.</p><p>-Eccomi, scusa l'interruzione- nonostante si impegni a sembrare disinteressato, io percepisco la sua agitazione conoscendolo da ormai 72 anni -ora devo lasciarti, ne riparleremo.-</p><p>-Cos'è successo?- il tono è duro, esigo una risposta.</p><p>-Ecco...- esita, deve essere male, Bane raramente dà a vedere la sua agitazione- Simon si è buttato alla luce del sole, ma sta bene! Alexander l'ha levato in tempo, si è ustionato solo un po'...-</p><p>-È con te? Sei al tuo loft? Dimmi dove sei, verrò al tramonto.-</p><p>C'è una pausa, sento qualche sussurro che nemmeno il mio super-udito da vampiro riesce a captare.</p><p>-Si, no e no, meglio se non vieni, Sherman non è mhmh... pronto a vederti.- e riattacca senza darmi la possibilità di ribattere.</p><p>Scaglio il cellulare contro il muro imprecando pesantemente in spagnolo.</p><p>Lily, Stan e Elliot arrivano attirati dal rumore e, dopo essere stato calmato, racconto della telefonata.</p><p>Lily si accende una sigaretta, lo fa sempre quando è stressata, per lo stesso motivo Elliot si tortura i dreadlocks.</p><p>Stan, generalmente il più calmo tra i quattro, chiese:</p><p>-Hai idea di cosa volesse dirti Magnus? O del perché il nascente si sia esposto così alla luce?-</p><p>-No. Nemmeno mi importa, abbiamo da fare, ancora non siamo sicuri di chi sia fedele a me e chi alla <em>puta******.-</em></p><p>-Non ti importa è, eppure hai distrutto il cellulare...- afferma Lily guardandomi in modo allusivo.</p><p>-Se è importante, lo stregone richiamerà, tornate tutti al vostro lavoro.- è un ordine e tutti eseguono, Lily mi bacia una guancia e mi sussurra di provare a riposarmi un po'.</p><p>"Come se potessi" penso, mentre mi allento il nodo della cravatta e mi verso un Bloody Mary, per poi sedermi alla mia scrivania. </p><p>"<em>Dios, </em><em>pequeño</em><em>, ¿</em><em>qué</em><em> pasa?*******</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angolo autrice<br/>Eccone qui la traduzione delle parti i  spagnolo:<br/>* ~&gt; il mio bambino.<br/>** ~&gt; stupido uccellino. (termine usato per i nuovi vampiri).<br/>*** ~&gt; parla, Bane, non ho tempo per i tuoi indovinelli.<br/>**** ~&gt; figlio. (Magnus si è occupato di Raphael quando era un "uccellino", appunto come se fosse un figlio).<br/>***** ~&gt; è un traditore.<br/>****** ~&gt; puttana. (Camille).<br/>******* ~&gt; Dio, piccolo, che succede?<br/>Sia chiaro che le frasi in spagnolo le ho prese da google traduttore, non so quanto siano accurate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Una strategia per vincere, più o meno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>E il problema Camille...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Simon</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>'s</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> pov</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Mentre ritorno alla coscienza sento dei sussurri, però non sono in grado di capire chi parla, penso ci sia Magnus, e forse Alec e Jace se non si sono già stufati del mio patetico io-vampiro.</p><p>A quanto pare il mio precedente pensiero era errato perché quando apro gli occhi vedo Alec e, questa volta, quando parla è chiaro, dice: </p><p>-Il vampiro è sveglio.-</p><p>-Ho un nome, sai? Ed è Simon.- dico o almeno ci provo, ho la bocca troppo secca per parlare, anche lo shadowhunter sembra essersene accorta perché mi passa un bicchiere di sangue.</p><p>Lo bevo più lentamente che posso, nel frattempo siamo raggiunti da Jace e Magnus.</p><p>Quest'ultimo inizia a controllare punti del mio corpo per me apparentemente casuali, prima che possa chiedere che diamine sta facendo lui si spiega:</p><p>-Sto controllando le tue ferite, sono completamente guarite, sei fortunato che Alec ti abbia tolto dalla luce così in fretta e ora, per cortesia, dimmi cosa diavolo stavi pensando.- alla fine mi guarda in faccia, la sua non è una domanda, ma, esige una risposta.</p><p>-Io...- non dico più nulla per interminabili minuti che sembrano al contempo ore e secondi e poi inizio a singhiozzare, ricordando -mi odia..Di-aghh, accidenti, la sua voce...lo merito...mi odio...-</p><p>Lo stregone riesce finalmente a calmarmi.</p><p>-Nelson, tesoro, nessuno ti odia.-</p><p>-Si, invece, tu nemmeno conosci il mio nome; tu- indico Jace -non fai che sfottermi; tu- faccio un cenno verso Alec -mi odi, ma non lo prendo troppo sul personale, dato che odio praticamente tutti e R-Raphael mi odia e me lo merito, l'ho tradito!-</p><p>Stavolta a spezzare il silenzio è lo shadowhunter corvino che sbuffa infastidito.</p><p>-Non ti odio e non odio "la maggior parte delle persone", come hai voluto così eloquentemente sottolineare, non sei nemmeno così male finché non apri bocca e inizi a parlare.- </p><p>-È probabilmente uno dei discorsi più lunghi che ti ho sentito fare.-</p><p>-Si, meglio se non ti ci abitui.- risponde per lui il biondo, spezzando così la tensione. Ridacchio leggermente, probabilmente ha ragione.</p><p>-Quanto tempo sono stato svenuto?-</p><p>-Da ieri sera fino ad ora, quindi circa ventiquattr'ore, è di nuovo ora di cena.-</p><p>Quando tutti e quattro siamo a tavola a cenare, beh tre di noi almeno, Magnus riprende il discorso clan.</p><p>-Considerando ciò che ha fatto Clarissa, sono convinto che se chiederai scusa ti lasceranno tornare al Dumort e, inoltre, hai pagato abbastanza.-</p><p>-No, non tornerò all'hotel e non si discute.-</p><p>-Cosa?!- Magnus sembra scioccato -spiegati, Sherwin.-</p><p>-Anche se mi dispiace l'ho comunque fatto, ho fatto uscire Camille e ora lei è una minaccia per tutti e il clan in particolare, finché lei è in giro non merito di tornare.-</p><p>-Stai dicendo che vuoi liberarti tu di Camille?- questa volta è Jace, il suo tono è derisioso e ora mi ricordo perché non lo sopporto.</p><p>-Si. Se non volete aiutarmi lo farò da solo. Camille è un problema che va risolto, e al più presto, sono già passati tre mesi.-</p><p>Sia Magnus che Jace stanno per protestare, ma Alec, che fino ad ora era rimasto in silenzio, li precede:</p><p>-Allora ci serve un piano, uno buono, Camille è anziana e avrà già dalla sua molti nuovi vampiri e l'Angelo sa cos'altro.-</p><p>-Vero.- conferma lo stregone.</p><p>Passiamo il resto della serata e parte della notte a preparare un piano.</p><p>\|\|\</p><p>-Posso mandare qualche squadra di shadowhunters.- propone Alec.</p><p>-Va bene, basta che non ci sia Clary.-</p><p>\|\|\</p><p>-Magnus parlerà con Raphael.-</p><p>-Si, Simon parlerai tu a Luke?- chiede Jace.</p><p>-No, nessuno tranne noi quattro deve sapere che sono coinvolto, chiaro?- annuiscono.</p><p>Alec si offre per parlare con Luke e dice che Izzy può riferire a Meliorn.</p><p>Perfetto.</p><p>\|\|\</p><p>-Jace, smetti di giocare con lo stilo! Finirai per romperlo, ancora.-</p><p>Il biondo alza gli occhi a suo fratello.</p><p>\|\|\</p><p>-Simon sei sicuro? Sarà pericoloso, se ti scopre...-</p><p>-Si e in questo momento qualsiasi cosa è pericolosa, inoltre sono l'unico che può farlo, Camille mi vuole.-</p><p>\|\|\</p><p>Jace ha rotto lo stilo.</p><p>-Te l'avevo detto.- castiga il corvino.</p><p>-Sta zitto.- bofonchia l'altro.</p><p>\|\|\</p><p>-Magnus smetti di flirtare con il mio parabatai, questo- dice gesticolando verso i due - non è qualcosa a cui voglio assistere.-</p><p>-E allora non guardare Trace!-</p><p>-Il.Mio.Nome.È.JACE!- punteggia ogni parola con un colpo al tavolo con l'indice.</p><p>-Come ti pare...-</p><p>\|\|\</p><p>All'alba finiamo e ognuno si prepara a mettere in moto la sua parte di piano.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angolo autrice<br/>Quando alla fine ho messo \|\|\ era per indicare salti temporali, sono vari momenti della preparazione del piano.<br/>Non volevo rivelarlo tutto, ma, nemmeno per niente.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scomparso, ancora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Come sempre le traduzioni sono alla fine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Simon's pov</b>
  </em>
</p><p>È andato tutto secondo i piani: io sono andato da Camille e mi sono unito al suo clan, dove mi ha reso secondo in comando, visto che sono il primo figlio tra questi che ha creato; Luke con i lupi ha accettato di partecipare al piano e così pure Raphael con i vampiri;Izzy ha parlato con Meliorn, che ha avvertito i seelie della zona di stare attenti, per precauzione.</p><p>Magnus ha detto a Raphael che ha un informatore vicino a Camille, senza però dire che sono io, poiché entrmabi i vampiri hanno spie nei respettivi clan.</p><p>Alla fine la notizia del mio tradimento mi è tornata utile, la cagna si è fidata di me.</p><p>Sono rimasto nel suo clan per due settimane, tempo in cui nephilim, vampiri e lupi si sono organizzati per attaccare, ed è stato orribile, in questo poco tempo Camille ha brutalmente ucciso un sacco di gente solo per i suoi umori. Fortunatamente mi ha ignorato quasi tutto il tempo.</p><p>Tra due ore sorgerà il sole e il gruppo sta arrivando, Magnus mi ha mandato un messaggio.</p><p>È così vicino al sole cosicché la cagna non possa scappare lontano, tanto per gli altri vampiri lo stregone può aprire un portale.</p><p>Improvvisamente sento urla, sibili, ringhi e sussurri di nomi di angeli. Sono qui.</p><p>Inizio ad uccidere ogni vampiro che ho vicino, sono da solo, tuttavia sono più vecchio e esperto.</p><p>Quando la battaglia finisce con Raphael che pianta un paletto nel cuore di Camille, io sono nascosto dove solo Magnus può trovarmi. E lo fa, cura le mie ferite e poi mi lascia per aiutare gli altri.</p><p>Approfitto della sua distrazione e del caos generale per andarmene.</p><p>Questo faceva parte solo del mio piano.</p><p>So che avrebbero detto la verità su di me, ma, io non merito di tornare nel clan.</p><p>A causa mia sono morti Chad e Madeleine e chissà chi altro stasera.</p><p>Mi nascondo in un vecchio conteiner vicino al molo, qui non possono rintracciarmi a causa dell'acqua e alla fine smetteranno di cercare, non ne valgo la pena.</p><p>Duro un mese prima di essere trovato, purtroppo sono gli scagnozzi di Valentine, ne ho uccisi due, Però sono troppi per me da solo. Mi catturano.</p><p>\|\|\</p><p>Mi risveglio di scatto.</p><p>Sono ammanettato ad una sedia.</p><p>Un uomo, Valentine, sta dietro di me. </p><p>Sento il suo respiro sul collo mentre dice:</p><p>-Ben svegliato, Simon.-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Raphael's pov</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Pensavo fosse un'assurdità, lavorare con lupi e nephilim, solo uno come Magnus ha queste idee. </p><p> </p><p>La battaglia si è appena conclusa e in realtà è andata bene: ho piantato un paletto nel cuore della <em>puta </em>e tra i miei c'è stato solo qualche ferito.</p><p>I miei informatori mi avevano detto che Simon si era unito al clan di Camille, ma qui, non l'ho visto.</p><p>Forse ha combattuto, però, visto che in molti si sono feriti, non saprei se parte del dolore condiviso del clan fosse suo o no.</p><p>So che non è morto.</p><p>Adesso siamo tornati all'hotel, ci occupiamo dei nostri feriti, per poi andare tutti a riposare.</p><p>Ovviamente la pace non può durare a lungo, un mese dopo Bane piomba di nuovo qui, probabilmente ha un altro piano folle.</p><p>Con lui c'è quel suo shadowhunter dagli occhi blu.</p><p>Ammetto che quello che il mio vecchio amico si è scelto non è niente male e non è uno stronzo come, per esempio, il biondino o qualsiasi altro nephilim.</p><p>Non gli dirò mai che lo penso ovviamente.</p><p>Soprattutto ora che è piombato in pieno giorno nel mezzo all'atrio urlando e svegliando tutti.</p><p>-Raphaaael...-</p><p>-Magnus, non mi pare il caso di urlare, i vampiri hanno l'udito sensibile.- lo ferma il suo ragazzo notando la presenza di tutto il clan. Entrambi sembrano tremendamente preoccupati.</p><p>-Bane! <em>Hijo</em><em> de puta, </em><em>dormimos</em><em> aquí! ¿Por qué estás </em><em>gritando</em><em>?*</em>- noto che il corvino ha un impercettibile sorrisetto, a quanto pare conosce lo spagnolo, cade però quando il mio amico parla.</p><p>-È un emergenza. Sam, dopo la battaglia con Camille, se n'era andato di nuovo ed ora l'ho trovato. È nei guai.-</p><p>-Non ci importa di quel traditore.- sibilo accompagnato dal resto del clan.</p><p>-Non è un traditore, Raphael ascoltami! Lui...-</p><p>-Ha liberato Camille, poi è rimasto con i nephilim e poi si è unito a lei, tu come lo chiami? <em>Yo</em><em>lo llamo </em><em>traidor</em><em>.*</em><em>*</em>- </p><p>-Che ne sai?- è lo shadowhunter dagli occhi blu a parlare, ora ricordo che è anche il capo dell'Istituto - per caso gli hai parlato o lo hai visto negli ultimi 4 mesi? L'ultima cosa che hai saputo di lui è che si è gettato alla luce del sole sentendosi chiamare traditore da te.- sta solo affermando dei fatti,non c'è accusa nel suo tono; è calmo, pacato, quello di uno che parla poco, ma quando lo fa, tutti ascoltano.</p><p>Per un attimo regna il silenzio.</p><p>-Come osi tu, <em>nephilim</em>, venire nella mia casa e dirmi cosa fare?-</p><p>-Non ti sto dicendo cosa fare, dovresti ascoltare però, poi fai quello che vuoi.-</p><p>Prima che io possa controbattere, Bane parla:</p><p>-Alexander ha ragione, Raphael, fidati di me, vorrete averlo saputo fin dall'inizio.- l'ultima parte è diretta a tutti i vampri che, a un mio cenno, si siedono in giro per ascoltare.</p><p>-Parla.-</p><p>-Clarissa ha ricattato Samuel per aiutarla poiché lui non voleva, gli ha detto che avrebbe riferito al Clave del suo assassinio da parte di Camille, mentre lei era ancora capo-clan...-</p><p>Molti insulti alla rossa sono sussurrati in molte lingue.</p><p>-<em>...yo</em><em> la </em><em>mato</em><em>...***</em>-</p><p>-...schifosa...-</p><p> </p><p><em>-...chienne</em><em>...****</em>-</p><p>-...come osa...-</p><p> </p><p>-Non solo,- interrompe Bane, cala il silenzio - avrebbe anche detto che è stato Raphael a seppellire Shelter contro la sua volontà. Samson mi ha detto e cito: "non posso vivere sapendo che Raphael è morto e io potevo impedirlo, non posso nemmeno vivere sapendo che mi odia; però, nel secondo caso, posso sopravvivere."-</p><p>-Ha detto così?- chiedo.</p><p>-Testuali parole.-</p><p>-<em>Oh, cabrón, no te odio.*****</em> Cos'è successo dopo?-</p><p>-Questo me lo ha detto circa 6 settimane, quando Alec e Trace lo hanno trovato.- Detto ciò racconta tutto quello che Simon ha fatto negli ultimi quattro mesi e mezzo.</p><p>Quando ha completato la storia la stanza è in completo silenzio, rotto solo dai singhiozzi di alcuni membri del clan.</p><p>Alla fine quello che chiede ciò che tutti vogliono sapere sono io:</p><p>-Dov'è? Hai detto che l'hai trovato.-</p><p>-Si, è sulla nave di Valentine, con Jace.-</p><p>I singhiozzi diventano più forti.</p><p>-Dobbiamo salvarlo.- è Stan.</p><p>-Si, rivogliamo il nostro bambino.-Lily.</p><p>C'è un coro d'assenso.</p><p>Mi guardano, la mia parola sarà la decisione finale.</p><p>-<em>Llevemos al bebé a casa.******</em>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angolo autrice<br/>* ~&gt; figlio di puttana, dormiamo qui! Perché stai gridando?<br/>** ~&gt; io lo chiamo traditore.<br/>*** ~&gt; io l'ammazzo.<br/>**** ~&gt; stronza/cagna. [francese]<br/>***** ~&gt; oh, idiota, non ti odio.<br/>****** ~&gt; portiamo il bambino a casa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Di nuovo a casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Raphael's pov</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Dios, </em>chissà quanto sta soffrendo il mio Simon. Come ho potuto pensare che quell'ammasso di gioia ambulante potesse tradirci, lui che si preoccupa per tutti, liberare un'assassina come Camille.</p><p>È stato poco tempo all'hotel, ma, ha portato un'allegria che per anni è mancata, poiché con la morte un po' ci fossilizziamo. </p><p> </p><p>Ma lui no, neppure la morte gli ha tolto il sorriso. Il più bello che abbia mai visto, l'unico che mi abbia mai attratto per più di una notte.</p><p>Ora c'è nuovamente silenzio, uno carico di tensione, quello di predatori che si preparano ad attaccare.</p><p>Il clan vuole salvare Simon, così come i suoi amici, ma, non è il problema principale.</p><p>Salvarlo significa sconfiggere Valentine, nemico comune di tutto il Mondo delle Ombre.</p><p>Perciò oggi, non solo i vampiri, ma, tutto il Mondo delle Ombre di New York si prepara ad attaccare.</p><p>Io e la mia vice, Lily, al calar del sole ci dirigiamo all'Istituto per una riunione con i rappresentanti di ogni popolo. </p><p>Là siamo accolti da Alec Lightwood e sua sorella Isabelle, temporanea vice in assenza del biondo.</p><p>Ci accomodiamo ad un tavolo posto nel santuario, unico luogo in cui un vampiro può camminare, beh a parte me.</p><p>In breve tempo siamo raggiunti dagli altri rappresentanti: per il clan di lupi ci sono l'alpha Luke e la sua beta, Maia, per gli stregoni ci sono Magnus e Catarina e per le fate Meliorn e un'altra che si presenta come Alixa.</p><p>-Come già sapete siamo qui per discutere di una minaccia per tutto il Mondo delle Ombre: Valentine.- è il capo dell'Istituto a parlare, giustamente, dato che è lui che ha ufficialmente chiamato quest'incontro.</p><p>Meliorn interviene dicendo: -Questo si sa, cos'è cambiato da quando i Nascosti sparivano nelle ultime settimane ad ora?- parla con una leggerezza tutta sua, sembra che non gli importi, quando è ovviamente il contrario.</p><p>-Un loro simile è stato preso, ecco cos'è cambiato.- sputa Alixa, -altrimenti non si preoccuperebbero di chi fa il lavoro sporco per loro.-</p><p>-Quello che è cambiato- riprende parola Alec, ignorando il commento della fata -è che con l'aiuto di Magnus siamo riusciti a trovare Valentine.-</p><p>-Come? L'ho conosciuto, avrà sicuramente usato ogni mezzo per rendersi irrintracciabile.- sottolinea Luke.</p><p>Questa volta è Magnus a rispondere.</p><p>-Vero, però noi non abbiamo cercato Valentine, ma, Jace. Ovviamente lui aveva una runa anti-tracciamento, che è però la sua unica difesa. Sfruttando il suo legame parabatai con Alec sono riuscito a rintracciarlo e quindi, dall'interno, a capire un po' lo stato e la posizione della sua nave. Lì ho anche trovato un'altra persona che cercavo, ossia Shelter.- ha usato il suo tono d'affari, nessuno oserebbe contraddire le sue capacità perché, per quanto dissoluto, Magnus Bane è uno degli stregoni più potenti in vita.</p><p>-Ma Jace non si sarebbe accorto della violazione, in un certo senso, del legame?-</p><p>-Si- è il suo parabatai che risponde -abbiamo percepito entrambi una presenza , ma se lo aspettava, ha evitato di proposito di bloccare completamente il nostro legame. Voleva essere trovato, Jace è dalla nostra parte.-</p><p>-Ma non ha indebolito il legame?- chiede Luke mentre Alixa contemporaneamente dice: -Ne sei così sicuro? Allora perché il tuo "oh così fantastico parabatai" non è qui, ma, con quell'assassino?-</p><p>-No, Luke, non ha indebolito il legame, perché è molto forte. Per quanto riguarda il tuo dubbio, Alixa- si rivolge alla fata e il suo tono cambia leggermente, ma, quella resta stupita dall'uso del suo nome, in fondo non molti shadowhunter, anche con il pretesto di sedersi come pari, lo farebbero - il mio parabatai non ha scelto quell'assassino, come l'hai così correttamente chiamato tu, Valentine l'ha costretto a venire con sé mentre puntava una spada alla gola di Clary.- ah, la rossa continua a creare problemi, ovviamente.</p><p>Alixa fa un cenno, ha capito che <em>questo </em>shadowhunter è dalla nostra parte.</p><p>A quel punto creiamo un piano; sappiamo che Valentine si aspetta un attacco, ma, non da tutte le fazioni del Mondo Invisibile in una volta. Sarà sopraffatto.</p><p>Quest'attacco avviene quattro giorni dopo, il tempo servito per chiamare a combattere il maggior numero di stregoni, fate, vampiri e lupi mannari nei dintorni di New York e per far arrivare delle squadre di nephilim da Idris.</p><p>Noi ci uniamo alla battaglia appena cala il sole, è stata breve, ma, brutale.</p><p>È finita con Clarissa Fairchild che piantava la sua spada nel cuore del padre.</p><p>Ci sono stati molti morti e feriti, ma, noi abbiamo vinto in modo evidente.</p><p>Mai prima si erano visti tutti i membri del Mondo delle Ombre combattere insieme come pari. </p><p>Ma per il clan Dumort, i Lightwood e la rossa non è ancora finita: all'appello mancano ancora Simon e Jace.</p><p>Trovo Simon in una stanza legato ad una sedia, è semi-cosciente e ha sangue su tutto il volto e non so quali altre ferite i suoi vestiti coprano.</p><p>Vedendolo così, vorrei quasi che il bastardo non sia morto per poterlo uccidere di nuovo.</p><p>-Rapha...- biascica Simon, anche con il mio udito lo sento a malapena -non credevo di... di rivederti, pensavo non... mi avresti cercato...- mi precipito verso di lui e lo raggiungo proprio mentre sviene.</p><p>Strappo le manette e lo distendo delicatamente a terra con la testa sulle mie ginocchia, gli sposto i capelli dagli occhi, anche così è magnifico.</p><p>-Oh, <em>mi </em><em>beb</em>é, non essere sciocco.- gli sussurro mentre gli verso in bocca il sangue che ho portato apposta per lui.</p><p>Appena ho placato la sua sete lo rialzo e, appoggiandolo a me, lo porto verso il clan.</p><p>Vedo che hanno trovato il biondo, sembra stanco, ma, perlopiù illeso, festeggia con i suoi amici.</p><p>Io e miei vampiri ci sbrighiamo a salire sulle nostre moto quando vediamo arrivare la rossa. </p><p>-Simon!- sembra arrabbiata, pensa di spaventarci, dolce -cosa state facendo? Non vi permetterò di fargli ancora del male.- fa per raggiungere il nascente, però è bloccata dalla maggior parte dei membri del clan che le sibilano. </p><p>-L'unica che lo ha ferito sei tu, e il nascente ha bisogno del sul clan, non certo di te.-</p><p>-Ma chi ti credi di essere, Santiago?!-</p><p>-Non ho tempo per te, andiamocene, il sole sorgerà presto.-</p><p>-No! Lasciate Simon!- a quel punto si muove verso di me con la spada sguainata, è però fermata da Alec con una mano sull'elsa.</p><p>-Cosa pensi di star facendo?!- sembra arrabbiato, beh sarà divertente, forse possiamo trattenerci qualche minuto in più.</p><p>-Hanno preso Simon, lo riporto a casa. Ha bisogno di me!-</p><p>-Sicuramente non ha bisogno di te. Lascia in pace il clan dei vampiri, hai già creato abbastanza problemi.- lo dice come se fosse la milionesima volta che lo fa, il che probabilmente è vero.</p><p>-Torniamo all'Istituto ora, ci sono feriti da tutte le parti da curare.-</p><p>-Non è vero! Il problema sei tu, non ti importa nulla di Simon, di nessuno. Sei senza cuore! Come quelli lì!- urla indicandoci. <em>Dios, </em>come può essere una persona così piccola contenere tanta stupidità!? Tutti, sentendola, si girano ad assistere alla scena.</p><p>-Tu,- dice Alec puntandole un dito sul petto con un aspetto e un tono che spaventerebbe molta gente, -non sai nulla di me, di questo mondo o delle persone che ci sono nate, se non quello più superficiale. Nello stesso modo in cui non conosci come funziona. Pensa quello che ti pare di me, non mi interessa, ma, sono il tuo capo e, se ti dò un ordine, tu lo esegui. E ora ti sto ordinando di tornare all'Istituto.-</p><p>-Non prendo ordini da te.- si impunta lei.</p><p>-Alec è il capo ed ha ragione, Clary. Andiamo sù.- è il biondo a parlare e a trascinarla via mentre si lamenta.</p><p>-Come sta?- il tono del corvino è tornato alla solita calma, mentre indica con la testa Simon.</p><p>Noto che Bane lo ha raggiunto, mi lancia solo un sorriso consapevole, che però promette un interrogatorio più tardi.</p><p>-Bene. Ha bisogno di sangue e riposo. Ciao, nephilim, Bane.- e detto ciò ci alziamo in volo con le nostre moto, finalmente, e torniamo all'hotel dove porto il nascente nella mia stanza.</p><p>"Non mi resta che aspettare che si svegli." penso mentre mi siedo sul divano di fianco al letto</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Per sempre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EPILOGO</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Simon's pov</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Torno lentamente alla coscienza, questa volta non sento voci. Deve davvero smettere di succedermi. </p><p>Finisco sempre per essere quello rapito o, in qualche modo, usato; ho scritto in fronte "hey sono quello più idiota potete rapirmi" per caso? Spiegherebbe molto.</p><p>Quei pensieri mi volano fuori dalla testa quando apro finalmente gli occhi perché, davanti a me verso sinistra, vedo Raphael seduto su un divano. </p><p>Come al solito è vestito di nero e ha una delle sue eleganti giacche, però quello che mi sciocca, oltre al semplice fatto di essere qui con me, sono le occhiaie accennate sotto gli occhi e i capelli non perfettamente tirati indietro con il gel. Infatti si intravedono i suoi riccioli ed è, come sempre, magnifico.</p><p>Quando ha visto i miei occhi aperti si è raddrizzato, aspettando che dicessi qualcosa.</p><p>-Rapha...- provo, ma, non riesco a dire, lui notandolo usa la sua velocità per portarmi un bicchiere di sangue.</p><p>-Grazie...- dico dopo aver bevuto e noto con piacere che non ho più la voce di una gallina asmatica. La gola mi fa ancora un po' male, normale considerando che Valentine me l'ha tagliata...aspetta...</p><p>-Cosa ci faccio qui? Dov'è Valentine? Non che voglia essere con lui, sia chiaro. Come sono arrivato qui? Cosa ci fai qui? Dov'è qui?!- sputo tutto velocemente e la mia voce è resa acuta dal panico, alla fine sto animando, pur sapendo benissimo che non mi serve.</p><p>-Non vuoi uccidermi, vero? Oppure si, me lo merito...- questa volta sussurro e avrei continuato se l'altro vampiro non mi avesse fermato.</p><p>Infatti Raphael si siede delicatamente accanto a me e scostandomi una ciocca di capelli mi dice:</p><p>-No, <em>bebé</em>, non dire così. Ti abbiamo frainteso e non abbiamo ascoltato, i vampiri sono creature orgogliose, ma, nessuno qui ti odia. Per quanto riguarda il bastardo, è morto, il Mondo Invisibile si è unito contro di lui e ha vinto e ora sei a casa. Sei stato svenuto per 5 giorni, eravamo così preoccupati, ero terribilmente preoccupato, <em>mi bebé</em>.- la sua voce è bassa e dolce, non ha mai usato un tono del genere con me.</p><p>-Eri preoccupato per...per me? Perché?-</p><p>-Oh, <em>estúpido, </em>perché tengo a te.- </p><p>Non ci posso credere, se è un sogno non voglio svegliarmi; mi sposto lentamente verso di lui e mi ci appoggio, per tutta risposta il vampiro più anziano mi stringe più forte.</p><p>-Mi sei mancato, Rapha. Tutti mi sono mancati, anche solo essere qui.-</p><p>-Anche tu mi sei mancato. Ora sei a casa.-</p><p>-Casa...- ripeto, ha ragione, ma non sa che, per me, casa è qui tra le sue braccia.<br/>Restiamo in silenzio per qualche minuto, ormai sto per riaddormentarmi, quando quelle parole mi uscirono di bocca:</p><p>-Ti amo.- subito mi sbatto una mano sulla bocca e, con la velocità da vampiro, mi ritrovo dall'altra parte delle stanza. -m,mi dispiace. Ignorami, ti prego. So che non potresti mai amare <em>una idiota* </em>come me. Oh Dio, ho rovinato tutto...- forse mi sarei messo a piangere, non lo so, perché il mio divagare viene interrotto dalle labbra del vampiri più anziano. Rispondo al bacio con altrettanta forza e passione, ma anche dolcezza.</p><p>-<em>Yo también te amo, cariño.**- </em>Raphael lo dice guardandomi profondamente negli occhi. Io praticamente mi aggrappo a lui, e lui mi tiene.</p><p>-Da quando parli spagnolo? E usi il nome di Dios?- chiede dopo alcuni minuti che sembrano interminabili e, al contempo, troppo brevi. Non so se è una cosa da vampiro immortale o solo per situazione.</p><p>-Mio padre ha origini cubane, lo parlo da quando ero piccolo. E ho imparato a dire Dio mentre...sai...sulla nave di Valentine.- quello che intendevo dire era "mentre mi torturavano" , ma, so che ha intuito poiché mi stringe più forte.</p><p>-<em>Estás en casa ahora. Estás seguro.***- </em></p><p> </p><p><em>-Sí, lo soy. Estoy contigo.****- </em>rispondo e poco dopo aggiungo: -<em>Para </em><em>siempr</em>e.-</p><p>-<em>Siempre</em>.- conferma Raphael.</p><p> </p><p>Riprendiamo a baciarci, questa volta lentamente.</p><p>In fondo abbiamo tutta l'eternità.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>FINE</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angolo autrice<br/>* ~&gt; un idiota.<br/>** ~&gt; Ti amo anch'io, tesoro.<br/>*** ~&gt; Sei a casa ora. Sei al sicuro.<br/>**** ~&gt; Di, lo sono. Sono con te.</p><p>Fantastico, ho finito. Spero vi sia piaciuto. Mi scuso per eventuali errori che magari, ricontrollando, ho perso.<br/>E se si va lasciate un commento.<br/>Ciaoo👋</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Questo è uno dei miei primi lavori. L'ho precedentemente pubblicato su Wattpad, se siete interessati il nome è lo stesso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>